Intruder
by mamonmonay
Summary: It's a love triangle between the Echizen Ryoma, Ryuuzaki Sakuno and...a 5 year old kid? Find out how a kid aggravates our Tennis prince's mood by having Sakuno's attention all to himself. What will Ryoma do? Should he let violence take over? A RyoSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter 1**

It was Monday. The second day of the week, yet the first for the Seishun Gakuen students. The day that was supposed to tell the students 'Stand up and work! A whole new week is ahead of you!' It was supposed to be a start of a whole new week of devil's training, and a new batch of Inui sempai's special 'concoctions'. Mondays are supposed to be like that .

Until a typhoon came Sunday night and destroyed the supposed to be 'it's a new week, here it goes' plan of Echizen Ryoma.

He could still remember the scenario very well. His oyaji, armed with a wok and a ladle, entered Ryoma's room, banging the two things together, as if what he is holding is a pair of cymbals.

Flashback

_"Up,up seishounen!", his idiot of a father said, continuously banging the wok and the ladle._

_Ryoma stirred a little, the continuous banging that his father is doing is starting to irritate his eardrums, and is also giving him a weird sensation on his teeth. He covered his face with his pillow, hoping that if he will not react, his father will stop banging those stupid kitchen tools then leave._

_But he is wrong._

_"Hey Sleeping Beauty, wake huuuuu-uuuup! Your mother made you a Japanese breakfast, she knows that you will be in a foul mood one you see what the weather is like today and I know that--"_

_"Why? What's with the weather?" Ryoma jumped out of his bed, remnants of sleep was now totally gone. He hurriedly opened his window, and was greeted with a sight that would ruin his day, his week even._

_It was really dark, as if its only 5 in the morning, Ryoma glanced at his wall clock, hoping that the hands of the clock were somewhere around 5 or 4. Early mornings have skies like this right? So the skies would still change, a few minutes from now the skies will lighten and the whole of Tokyo will be greeted with sunlight._

_But to his disappointment, it is already 7 in the morning. Ryoma closed his eyes and sighed, one of the things that really irritates him and gets him out of the mood (aside from his father's unnecessary rants and crazy fangirl) is a foul weather. Sure, the world needs rain once in a while, he can tolerate that, but basing from the thickness and darkness of the clouds, he will be getting too much of it._

_"Is there a…"_

_"Yes there is", Nanjiroh said. As an athlete, Nanjiroh could feel Ryoma's disappointment about the weather. The fuel that you have inside for training and practice dissipates. Oh well, his son is still lucky there are indoor tennis courts nowadays._

_"Seishounen, a storm is here in the country, so expect more rains, now while it is not yet pouring, go down and get ready. But if you wan to be a drenched young man, then remain sulking here."_

_With that, Nanjiroh banged the wok and ladle for the last time then winked at Ryoma._

_"Baka Oyaji" Ryoma muttered under his breath._

_"Hey! I maybe getting old but I hear what you said, one more 'baka oyaji' and I am going to cut your allowance", Nanjroh reprimanded his son playfully, while pointing the ladle towards the lad._

_Ryoma shrugged his shoulders and went back to his bed and fix the sheets and pillows._

_"Stubborn child", Nanjiroh said and left Ryoma's room. While descending downstairs, the cat eyed boy could hear his oyagi whistle 'Careless Whisper'._

_

* * *

__"I am going now", Ryoma shouted for the whole household to hear. While eating his breakfast, Ryoma would keep on glancing on the window, keeping track on what the condition outside is._

_It is not raining, but the sky is really dark and thick. A sign saying that anytime now, it will rain really really hard. The young tennis prodigy ate his breakfast as fast as he could that he cannot savor the taste of his beloved Japanese food anymore. After drinking his milk, he slung his backpack on his shoulder and started to put his shoes on._

_He started his walk towards the school, and while he is at it, Ryoma would look up in the sky once in a while, taking caution on how the skies would make his life and his mood as cloudy as it is up there._

_The street lamps are still on, and there are few people on the street. Most of them are walking as fast as they could (almost jogging) for them not to be caught under the upcoming rain that is sure to be a strong one. Every now and then a strong gush of wind would blow, and women wearing skirts would make an effort for their underwear not to be seen. Shrieks are heard and some of them who are too slow and were not able to control the 'puffing' of their skirts had the attention of most of the people around them. Some who have cycling shorts underneath could walk as confident as they can, not caring about how much the wind blows since even if their skirts will be 'puffed' by the wind, there will be no indecency._

_Ryoma made it to the school grounds, dry and free from any possibilities of getting a cold. He was about to go to the tennis courts for their morning practice when a sudden pour of rain with big droplets conquered the whole vicinity. He didn't know what to do first. Curse under his breath or thank kami-sama for keeping him dry._

_He choose the second option first. He looked up in the sky and muttered a silent 'arigatou'. Then he gazed back down._

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"Oh shit!" he muttered._

_A vibration from his pocket caught his attention; he dug his pocket for his phone and flipped it open. A text message from Inui sempai._

_Attention all club members! There will be no practice for this morning; we cannot use the gym because the basketball club reserved the place. If the rain will not stop until the afternoon, we might have the practice at the gym if the basketball club is done using it. Wait for further announcements._

End of Flashback

"Just as I predicted",Ryoma thought. He was on his way to their classroom when he heard a wail. A very different kind of wail. The kind that would impair your eardrums permanently if it will not stop soon. Not the wail that he usually hears when his fangirls would express their undying love and admiration for him, or the one that he hears whenever he would pass the girls bathroom, while catching the words like 'broke up' or 'called it quits'.

Actually it resembles that of a little boy's.

As the realization hit him, his curiosity aroused, a wail of a little boy? The youngest people in the school are 12 years of age, and they can't wail like this. He followed the sound and saw a kindergarten student in his blue uniform crying as loud as he can. The kid is with a girl with long auburn hair that was let loose, there is a pink headband on his hair to keep baby bangs away from her sight.

"Hello little boy, are you lost?" the girl kneeled so that she could talk to the boy better. She spoke to the kid with her soft voice, as if she is dealing with kids his age everyday. She smiled. The boy shook his head. He rubbed his eyes and continuously wailed, the words that he spoke afterwards were hard to catch because of the hiccups that get on the way almost every second.

"N-no I am afraid and c-cold and…" the boy afterwards put his arms around Sakuno, snuggling at her for warmth. Sakuno caressed the boy's back to calm his hiccupping, she knew what is feels like to cry as loud.

She smiled. In more ways than one, the boy reminds her of the days when she was in kindergarten as well. She cries every time her grandmother would leave her at school, thinking that she would never ever come back again. She would cry as much and hiccup as much, hoping that with every teardrop and hiccup, her grandmother would choose to stay.

And as Sakuno looked at the boy's swollen brown eyes, she is reminded of her little self and her grandmother's soothing and comforting words.

She reached out and caressed the boy's cheek, wiping his tears and comforting him at the same time. Her soft gaze and warm smile ceased the boy's wailing and only hiccups could be heard.

"What's your name?" Sakuno asked still caressing the boy's cheek.

"Shrota…"

"Ah, Shrota-chan. What's wrong with Shrota-chan today?" She asked. She pulled the little boy closer and held its right hand, as if telling the boy not o be shy and tell it to her, she would help Shrota-chan no matter what!

"Onee-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"I peed in my pants"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Welcome to the second chapter of 'Intruder'! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and read the first chapter; it means so much to me. ^^.

Reviews are welcome.

Here is the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Chapter 2

Ryuuzaki Sakuno's gaze and gesture towards the Shrota boy didn't sit well with Ryoma. He wanted to pull the boy away from Sakuno and shout at him senseless, and if it is even possible, punch him squarely in the face. In short, living him almost half dead is not a bad idea.

That is, if he is not a five year old or so boy.

But then Ryoma's irrational part of the mind is telling him to do something to stop the intimacy between the two. How dare that kid hug and touch Sakuno? It took him four years so that he could do the same to her, it took him four years of teasing, four years of weird feelings, and four years of confusion before he could have Ryuuzaki as his girlfriend and touch and hug her the same way. And this little kid experienced it all in just a span of what? Four minutes?

Ryoma sighed. Life is really unfair.

Ryoma's musings came to a halt when the conversation ensued again.

"What is your name?"

"Shrota…"

"Ah, Shrota-chan! What's wrong with Shrota-chan today?"

She pulled the boy closer and held his right hand. Ryoma ran his fingers through his hair. The scene or rather the scenes before him is really getting him irritated. He also didn't know why, but he is really possessive and selfish when Sakuno is involved, he has this weird attachment on her and is not a bit worried about it, he wants Sakuno all to himself and when someone would try to break in to their small world, he would do anything so that stupid intruder would wish that he was never born in this world.

Sounds evil right? But that time never came, because of Sakuno. The ever kind Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

Like this case for instance.

The tennis prodigy inhaled and exhaled. More patience would not hurt right? He is 16, turning 17 on December 24th. He should act his age. A little boy will not and could not break in to their little world right? When his mind was already clear of any streaks of that 'unpleasant sensation' (until now, Ryoma doesn't know that that 'unpleasant sensation' is actually called 'jealousy') he smirked and laughed at himself mentally. He was so silly minutes ago that was no match against him; he continued to listen to the conversation.

"Onee-chan…"

"Hmm…?"

"I peed in my pants"

"Oh…"

Sakuno's hand made its way to the boy's head and ruffled his hair. This boy is really her male counterpart. They are really just the same in many ways.

"Do you have your box*?"

"Uh-huh", the boy nodded. Shrota slowly made a move to open his backpack, his hands are shaking because of the strong gush of wind that passed by his wet hands and wet underwear. The cold sensation created a domino like effect to his whole body, making him shaky all over.

Sakuno gave Shrota a worried look, from the way that he is shaking; it looks like that he got wet so badly that change of clothes is immediately needed.

"Shrota-chan, I'll take charge", Sakuno said at the boy then smiled. She took the boy's backpack and opened it, inside are the boy's books, notebooks pencil case, and of course the box where spare uniform and underwear are. She took it, closed the bag, and slung it on her shoulders. She looked at the boy and said,

"This Shrota-chan is your new bestfriend", as she pointed her finger to the box.

Sakuno's small joke made the five year old kid giggle. Shrota wiped the remaining remnants of tears on his face with his hands and smiled. He nodded in agreement and as he smiled, his full cheeks were given emphasis. Sakuno can't help but pinch it slightly.

"Ne, Shrota-chan is cuter when he smiles", Sakuno said.

A few steps away from the two is Echizen Ryoma, who is badly wishing that he have his tennis racket and ball with him to distract the two from their 'intimate' conversation. Like hitting that one side of the boy's pinkish cheek with his tennis ball for instance. He was badly reminded of the arcade game in downtown Tokyo.

That Shrota kid is so lucky, he is having all of Sakuno's attention. 'But that would not last', he noted mentally. Sakuno, though clumsy, knows her priorities, and for our beloved tennis prince, he is one of those priorities. So why worry and why let himself be enveloped with that 'unpleasant sensation?' He inhaled and exhaled for what seemed to be for the hundredth time that day. This thing is driving him nuts, maybe it would be better if he will leave them for the mean time and check on Sakuno at lunch.

He is about to walk his way towards their classroom when he heard Sakuno's voice again.

"Shrota-chan, I will be the one to help you change your clothes, will that be okay?" Sakuno asked while looking straight at Shrota. She wanted to be sure, kids his age are already taught to do simple things by themselves, such as changing clothes or tying shoelaces. Maybe Shrota already knew how to, maybe not. So she should really ask.

"Hai-hai Onee-chan, it's 100% ok!" Shrota answered lively.

Our about to leave tennis prince changed his mind. This is getting very serious in Ryoma's point of view. Change clothes will be equal to undressing. Undressing is equal to body exposure…

Sakuno will see male body parts, and it is not his! Not that she had seen other parts of his body; she is too modest for that. But the thought that she will be seeing other person's body parts is not fine and will never be fine with him.

A crack of thunder was heard and the rain is becoming stronger. The raindrops against the ground are making a sound that resembles of a hundred people in a stampede. From Ryoma's place, he could see Sakuno saying something to the little boy, still having that soft look on her eyes. The kid is nodding his head and is also saying something. If it wasn't for the rain's loud spatter, he should have heard what each of them had just said.

And he should have known the reason why the boy held Sakuno's hand and why both of then are now heading to… the girl's comfort room.

His feet moved before he was aware of it. Walking to the place where his girlfriend and the little boy had gone to, he stopped when he was just in front of the comfort room's door, contemplating on what he should do. Should he knock? Should he press his ear on the door to hear what is going on inside? Should he leave?

Ryoma's rational part of the brain is telling him to leave, he checked his phone. 8:40. Twenty minutes before the start of classes. He still has much time. But then, why is he here again? Why is he even following them? Ryoma, smirked, why is he even worried? So what if she sees the boy's body? It is not fully developed or something right? The boy is too young to do anything nasty. Heck, why did that even crossed his mind? He sighed; thoughts like this already crossed his mind billion of time already, but his ever bright brain wasn't able to absorb it fully.

How stupid.

Somewhere deep inside he could still feel that 'unpleasant sensation'. He wish that it would just go away, just like a storm who got tired of devastating one place.

He is about to leave _again_, but then he heard Sakuno's voice again.

"Shrota-chan that tickles!"

"Sorry onee-chan…"

"Shrota-chan!" Sakuno said barely audible because of the giggles she is letting out.

Ryoma's eyes widened. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??!! All of Ryoma's self restraint is now gone, he really should see what is happening inside that comfort room! A little boy could do no harm? Screw that!

His hands made their way to the knob and turned it open. His mouth opened against his will.

"Ryuuzaki!"

He could now see a half naked boy, with his arms around Sakuno's neck aiding him for support, his eyes now on the stranger who opened the door without knocking first. His girlfriend on the other hand is kneeling and is on the process of removing the boy's underwear. The five year old's discarded clothes are folded neatly on the floor and his fresh clothes are on Sakuno's shoulder.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno's brown eyes widened in shock, her mouth in an 'O' shape after, her hands, still on Shrota's underwear. Shrota, unaware of who Ryoma is, pointed a finger at him and asked,

"Who is he onee-chan?"

"Ah… he is Ryoma-kun Shrota-chan. I will just talk to him for a while okay?" Sakuno smiled. Good thing Shrota is not the type to get afraid of strangers. She got up and approached her boyfriend, giving him a puzzling look.

"Ryoma-kun, please tone down your voice, Shrota-chan might get af--" Sakuno wasn't able to finish what she is saying as Ryoma interrupted her.

"Let's leave him" came the cold reply. He held Sakuno's right wrist and pulled her out of the comfort room.

"Leave him?" No Ryoma-kun, I will not!" Sakuno's eyes got even bigger. Leave Shrota-chan? He badly needs someone; her conscience will never let her sleep if she will do that. What's with Ryoma-kun? How did he even know that she is here? How could he suggest such thing?

"Let's go" Ryoma firmly said, any trace of his true emotions not visible on his face. He knows that what he wanted to happen is wrong, but he really wanted Sakuno to go with him and leave the attention grabbing boy (in his point of view). Not having Sakuno's attention all to himself is as worst as having heavy rains all month, though he would never admit that out loud.

"Ryoma-kun, I can't. Look at him. Do you think I can leave him just like that?" Sakuno said in a whisper. Shrota-chan maybe young but he could definitely understand conversations; just what would he feel when he knew what Ryoma wanted to happen?

Sakuno slowly removed Ryoma's firm grip on his wrist, her eyes never leaving Ryoma's face, she could see Ryoma slowly diverting his gaze to the boy. Sakuno looked at Shrota as well.

Shrota is playfully swinging his arms back and forth, waiting patiently for Sakuno. Though chattering a bit, it is obvious that he is happy; his face is relaxed and free from any worries. He is even humming a tune; that sounds weird because of his chattering.

"H-h-hum,hum-h-h-hum, hum h-h-hum…"

Sakuno smiled, then turned at Ryoma, "Now should I continue Ryoma-kun? You can help if you want", she offered.

She got response from the tennis prodigy, who is now looking anywhere except for Sakuno's face. Guilt clearly seen on his expression. Sakuno can't help but giggle. "You are cute when you are like that, you know that Ryoma-kun?" she nudged Ryoma's ribs playfully before going back to Shrota.

"Ne, Shrota-chan, sorry for waiting. We are to remove your underwear now", she kneeled again, Shrota put his arms around Sakuno's neck for support. As the boy's underwear was removed and he is already fully naked, Sakuno used the wet wipes inside the box to remove remnants of urine off the boy's butt and other parts of the body.

Ryoma remained standing on the door's entrance, observing Sakuno very intently. She is very sure in every move that she is making that it puzzles him. As much as he knows, Sakuno doesn't have any siblings either, so why it is that she knows what to do about this?

Ryoma grabbed his phone and checked the time, 9:05, they are five minutes late.

"Ryuuzaki, you better hurry or--"

"We are finished Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said triumphantly. She got up and cleaned the little mess they made. She put the used wipes to the trash can, and then went to the sink and washed her hands. Shrota's wet clothes are neatly folded inside a plastic bag.

For the first time for the day, Ryoma smiled genuinely. Who wouldn't? He realized something good, Sakuno is not mad for the way he reacted minutes ago, and…

The boy is leaving.

Or so he thought.

To be continued…..

* box- kindergarten, prepatory and even grade 1 students have a box that contains spare underwear, spare uniform, soap, face towel and other toiletries incase they peed or moved their bowel in their pants etc. Usually the box is inside the kid's bag.(I remember the good old days…)


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys! Here is Chapter 3, a big THANK YOU for those who read and reviewed ^_^ I am so happy! Here it goes.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter 3**

The three of them are now out of the girl's comfort room, and as they passed the main hall, (where students enter and exit) Ryoma is expecting Sakuno to drop the kid off there already and say goodbye. To his surprise, they just kept on walking until they reached their classroom door.

Ryoma is utterly disappointed. So the kid will stay? He will stay? Why will he stay? How long will he stay?

Shit.

"Ryoma-kun is something wrong?" Sakuno asked with worry lacing on her tone. Ryoma's face was lost, troubled even, as if all of a sudden he doesn't know what he is doing. "Nothing…" came the cold reply.

"Onee-chan! Inside this is your classroom?" Shrota asked as he held Sakuno's hand and shook it. Sakuno nodded. "Yes Shrota-chan, I will ask Miyazaki-sensei if you could stay in the classroom for the whole morning, and then when lunch time comes we will call your guardian so that he can get you here" the brunette explained. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, nervous about how the teacher will react about how their teacher will react about the whole thing, the whole situation.

"Here it goes…." she whispered.

As Sakuno opened the classroom door, she and the kid beside her was greeted by pairs of eyes full of confusion and puzzlement. Sakuno can't help but blush due to the sudden attention they got, all eyes are on them, waiting for what they are going to do next. But the silence was broken when some girls began to notice the kid beside Sakuno.

"Waaaaa, the kid is SO cute!!" squealed some of them. Those who are seated at the back stood up to have a better view of the so called 'cute kid' by their classmates, and oh boy, did they agree.

"Aaaah! KAWAII!!"

"What's your name?"

"Awww, come here, can I pinch your cheek?"

They entered the classroom with Shrota holding Sakuno's hand with both of his and Ryoma trailing behind them. The tennis prodigy also had his share of squeals from his fangirls, expressing their relief that he finally arrived.

"Ryoma-sama! We thought you will be absent for today!!"

"You made us worry Ryoma-sama!!"

"You are so COOL!!"

"You are really full of surprises! You want to surprise us, you are so SO sweet!!!!"

Ryoma being Ryoma, played deaf to all of their shrieks and squeals. Instead he focused his attention on the kid infront of him, who is staring openly to everybody, his round eyes scanning each face as if absorbing what is happening right now, his cheeks full- as if there are ping pong balls in both sides of his cheeks and still reddish due to what happened moments ago. Tsk, tough competition.

Miyazaki-sensei gave Sakuno and Ryoma a questioning gaze obviously saying "What is this all about?" "Sensei, we found Shrota-chan on the school grounds, crying because he got lost…" Miyazaki-sensei nodded, giving Sakuno the signal to continue. "H-he had a problem that needs… urgent solution and it's alright now, but it is raining really hard and he doesn't know what the name of his school is or how to get there. W-we haven't called his guardian…sensei I… "

Sakuno bowed before saying else. She knows that the favor she is asking for is not a small one. Asking for a kid to stay until lunch inside a classroom is no joke. Kids need attention almost all of the time, if they want to pee, if they want to get something to eat, if they are bored… in almost every time they need assistance. Though Sakuno will be the one to attend to him if ever he needed something, the teacher and the whole class will be distracted if ever they will do something. And distraction is the least thing needed in a classroom.

Ryoma bowed as well, showing his support on Sakuno's decision, If Ryoma will be the one to decide, he will do something to chuck the kid out of his sight, but he have to do this because of one reason-Ryuuzaki.

"Sensei, please let Shrota-chan to stay here, just for this morning, please." Sakuno bowed down lower, her eyes closed, preparing her ears for whatever Miyazaki-sensei's decision maybe.

The teacher smiled.

* * *

As the bell that signals lunch time rung, almost everybody bolted out of the classroom to go to the canteen. The few left are those students with packed lunch, and in order to eat with their friends, they would put the tables together then share their lunches. Sakuno and Ryoma, did the same to their tables. Normally, they would just go upstairs during lunchtime, eat the lunch that Sakuno made, then study or just talk about anything until lunch is over, but due to the weather their usual place in the rooftop is probably wet as of now.

They used two tables and three chairs so that the three of them could eat, Ryoma sat facing Sakuno, and Shrota sat on Ryoma's right side (Sakuno's left side at the same time). His feet swinging back and forth barely touching the ground, his eyes are fixed on Sakuno, who is untying the knot of the cloth in which the bentos are covered. As the cloth was removed, Shrota's eyes widened in excitement as he saw the black bentos before him, he cannot help but clap his hands in happiness.

"Yay! We will eat already" Shrota cheered.

"I bet that you are already starving because of all that crying, ne Shrota-chan?" Sakuno teased, causing Shrota to blush a light shade of red, he nodded in agreement.

She opened one of the bentos and laid it open in front of Shrota. The little boy can't help but utter an uncontrollable 'wow' as the smell and the presentation of the food made him grab the chopsticks and made him shout 'itadakimasu' while the food is already in his mouth. Sakuno looked at the boy and rubbed his back, "Eat as much as you want Shrota-chan, that is for being a good boy today."

"I will Onee-chan… what do you call this?" he questioned, as he pointed at the slices of putomaki (A.N. is my spelling correct?) using his chopsticks.

"Oh, that is called putomaki, inside are…."

"How about this one… and this too, what are they called?" his inquisitiveness arising. Never in his five years of existence did he saw such food, he never tasted such things as well.

"These are tomato cherries and the other one is what you call onigiri" Sakuno explained. Ryoma who is listening to the whole conversation with bored look on his eyes, somehow he felt slight pity for the boy, he doesn't know what ordinary people here in the country eat? Are they eating steamed fish three times a day and nothing else? He continued to watch them.

The boy smiled at Sakuno from ear to ear to show his thanks and gratitude for the young lady who helped him with no second thoughts and without asking for anything in exchange (most people who does anything in his favor would tell him to kiss or hug them first). Maybe he's a good boy this lately that Kami-sama is giving him favors.

Sakuno on the other hand smiled back and then turned to Ryoma, giving him an apologetic smile. "Sorry Ryoma-kun, we cannot eat lunch at the rooftop like what we usually do". Ryoma shrugged his shoulders, "Not your fault". Sakuno flushed in her silliness, "H-hai".

The five year old's gaze averted to the young man sitting across Sakuno, whose lunch was provided by her as well. The Onii have interesting eyes and cool hair color, his face void from any expression. The first he saw him, his face was that of a person who is worried, and after 'worry' there are no other expression that followed. But there are moments in where he would throw 'unfriendly' glances at the kid, making Shrota shift his gaze to another direction.

With chopsticks on his hands, Ryoma was about to dig in on his lunch when their classmate representative Miho, a girl with shoulder length black hair and glasses approached their table.

"Excuse me and sorry for interrupting your little… family bonding Sakuno-chan" she looked at Sakuno then wiggled her eyebrows making the brunette blush "…but I need the evaluation sheet I gave you yesterday, oh, and yours too Echizen-san" Miho said as she turned to look at Ryoma.

"Oh, yeah…" he mumbled.

Both Ryoma and Sakuno rummaged in their bags to get the evaluation sheet Miho is collecting, and while they are busily looking for it, Miho talked at the kid who is busily observing the tennis prodigy.

"Hello, what's your name?" she cheerfully asked.

The kid's attention shifted from Ryoma to the stranger (in his eyes) in front of him, and returned her question with an answer.

"My name is Shrota…" he replied, his face blushing slightly.

Miho nodded and asked again, "How old are you Shrota?"

Shrota's face got all scrunched up, contemplating on what his answer should be. His grandmother and even his teacher already thought him his answer to this question. It would be a shame if he would not remember it!

"Ummm… how old… oh yeah!" his face lit up as he remembered what his answer should be. His grandmother's words echoed back on his memory.

_Flashback_

_

* * *

_Shrota is sitting on his grandmother's lap his eyes fixed at the old lady. Her face is dry and full of lines, yet the sight of it is not disturbing or disgusting, actually when one looks at her face, the person staring could not help but smile or just stare at her more, there is something in her eyes, some people call it 'love', since she is married with for almost 50 years, some call it 'happiness' since she has a grandson that is giving her joy each day, others call it 'wisdom' which she undoubtedly have, for she is in this world for 76 years already. Whatever it is it is good, and people respect her because of this.

"Grandma, Yuki said that I will go to school next month, just like him. Is that true?" Shrota asked, his face a bit troubled.

"Yes, that is true. I am sorry I forgot to tell you Shrota, Grandma's memory is getting dull…" Grandma replied with a smile in her soft voice.

"Really grandma? That is exciting! I will be going to school just like my other friends!" Shrota's smile is from ear to ear, happiness in every inch of his face.

His grandmother smiled as she remembered the days when she was as young as her grandchild. "Let's see if you are really for school mygrandchild…"

"Ok, grandma!"

"If somebody asked 'what is your name' what will you say?"

"Shrota Zadagatsu"

"How about... 'where do you live?'"

"At Lilac Village, the house with the oak gates"

His grandmother laughed, "Maybe that will do grandchild. 'How old are you?'"

"…"

"Umm… I forgot grandma" Shrota's face all scrunched up.

"It's five Shrota, we get older every year, so next year your age will be six and the year after that seven, and then…"

_End Flashback_

* * *

"I am 5 years old, this many" he said as he raised all five fingers in his left hand.

"Oh, I see" Miho nodded and then turned to Sakuno. "You know what Sakuno? This kid is really cute and smart, is he your cousin? Because if he is not, you better watch him because I might kidnap him any day now."

Sakuno, who already found her evaluation sheet turned to Miho to give her paper then laughed, "Ah, no Miho-chan, Shrota-chan is not my cousin. I found him on the school grounds this morning and thought that he should stay with us while her guardian is not here yet."

"Oh…" Miho then turned to Ryoma. "Have you found yours Echizen-san?"

Ryoma who is still looking for his evaluation sheet, replied a faint 'Hn' not even glancing at Miho's direction, his whole attention is on the 'missing' evaluation sheet, he didn't even notice that he dropped his wallet. Shrota picked the neglected wallet up and thought of giving it to the Onii immediately.

"Onii your-"

"Quiet!" Ryoma said, his eyes inspecting every sheet that he could see in his bag.

The five year old's ears are uninitiated on such way of making someone silent. He frowned, then turned at Sakuno who at the moment is busy talking to Miho about something.

"By the way, Miyazaki-sensei told me that you should go see her at the faculty room after you eat" Miho said.

"Why?" Sakuno's brows furrowed.

"I am really not sure, something about phone calls I think."

Sakuno's eyes lit up due to excitement. A phone call? It might have something to do with Shrota-chan's guardian! "Really?"

"Hey Tsuchiya, here's mine" Ryoma called on Miho, handing her his evaluation sheet. Miho got Ryoma's paper, "C'mon Sakuno chan, finished eating?"

"W-well not really, but I want to know what that phone call is all about…so I guess I should see… sensei first" Sakuno slowly said. She looked at Ryoma, as if saying 'I'll be gone for a while but I'll be back, ok?' .Ryoma's eyebrows wrinkled in response, he gave her a disapproving look as a reply, saying 'No, stay here that can wait'. She bit her lip and gave Ryoma a pleading look, and just like a tennis rally (in where both players would not let the other score) their staring spree continued, Miho who is completely aware of it, cleared her throat "C'mon Sakuno-chan" she said as she pulled Sakuno up and practically tossed her towards the door.

* * *

For the next 30 minutes, no one said a word. Ryoma, who disliked the kid eversince he first laid his eyes on him, kept on eating his lunch, totally nonchalant about the five year old kid, not even sparing him a glance. But the sudden shuffling of the kid to his seat caught Ryoma's supposed to be undivided attention (on his food), he then turned to the kid to give him one of his 'dagger glares' as a warning.

Indeed something has caught Shrota's attention, making him forget his lunch the whole time. His brows are wrinkled in observation to something that he is holding. Ryoma's curiosity aroused, he muttered a 'hey' to Shrota. But no response came.

"Hey" he said for the second time.

"…"

Ryoma's irritation for the boy grew; doesn't this boy know that it is rude to give your elders the cold shoulders? Ryoma turned to his lunch once again.

"Onii, why is it that you have pictures with Onee-chan?"

Ryoma's eyes widened, what did the kid just say?

"What?" his voice still calm, but he is trying his very best not to go ballistic. Pictures of Sakuno did he just say?

Shrota raised the pictures that he found on Ryoma's wallet, Sakuno while reading, Sakuno while talking to friends, Sakuno while sleeping, all the pictures are stolen shoots. Shrota's questioning eyes are on Ryoma, his brows more wrinkled than before.

The blood rushed on Ryoma's cheeks, where did he found this? He quickly grabbed his wallet, and the pictures on Shrota's hands. "Have you seen others besides from these?" he asked in a dangerously low voice. The kid quickly shook his head in fright, "N-no Onii. I think that's all", he played with his fingers, his eyes on his food, he knows what he did isn't right. And he is really sorry for it.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Y-yes, I am sorry"

"Don't meddle with other person's belongings again" he coldly warned, making the kid's eyes watery in fright.

"Yes Onii" Shrota answered.

"Good finish your food then" Ryoma closed his eyes in relief. Good thing he didn't see the other photographs. Stupid senpais! He knows that their stupid dares will bring him to the dark road, but he had no choice, if he refused they will bother him incessantly. If the boy will tell Sakuno what he saw, there will be a big misunderstanding. He will be sandwiched in a situation in were he will be blamed for everything. Surely he doesn't want that to happen.

"Onii… I think I saw another one…"

"Huh?"

Shrota nodded his head. "Yes Onii, I saw another one, the one where Onee-chan is wearing…um, swimsuits I think, the thing that women wear when they…"

Shrota's words after that became worthless noise to Ryoma's ears.

**A.N. Thank you to: **Tommyboy1331, nicklaus mak wei xuan, marian03yu, KuranPrincess, dijanexryoma-kun, LeyCoo, chromate, Zero-onE001, Maui Kuuipo, MoonLightView, Kiohri… and to everyone who is reading this!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN:** Hello guys! Sorry for the looong wait, college and school and stuff like that really kept me busy, don't worry, I will never abandon this fic ^^. A big thank you for everybody who reviewed, read, alerted, and marked this story as 'favorite'. It means so much to me. So here is chapter 4!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

Ryoma ate his food as if nothing happened, his face expressionless as usual. Unbeknownst to the people surrounding him, especially the kid beside him, that is looking at him every now and then to see if his facial expression would change even for just a little bit. His thoughts are on a certain scenario that happened just a week ago.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Echizen!", Momoshiro's voice echoed throughout the tennis club's shower room. The spiky haired young man together with the other team members including Eiji, Oishi, Kawamura, and Kaidoh are huddled all together, forming a circle and talking amongst themselves. Most of them have towels clad around their waist, hair disheveled and dripping wet due to their shower. Eiji, Oishi, Kawamura, and Kaidoh had their fresh shirts on, Momoshiro on the other hand, doesn't have any top, his abs exposed for everybody to see. One thing is sure, if any of the female members of the Tennis team fan club see any of them; two things are possible to happen. One, blood will gush out form the different openings of their bodies (then they will eventually die due to blood loss), or the female members will go hysterical and then do all the things that they could to harass the sempais, like pulling the towels around their waists for instance…who wouldn't like to see what is 'down' their right?_

_"Wow, this is Sakuno-chan?" Eiji asked, while looking at a photo of Sakuno on a mini-skirt._

_"Ryuuzaki-san is really cute in this photo…" Kawamura paused mid-sentence, as if contemplating if he should proceed on what he is going to say, "Is it right that we are looking at these?" he then asked, his expression between embarrassment and wonder._

_"Aw c'mon sempai Kawamura, we mean no harm" Eiji replied._

_"Fsssh, you have to admit, the way she looks with all these…"_

_"..is really different when she's outside, I know! That's why I am really eager to show Echizen these!" Momoshiro exclaimed excitedly, his head turning from left to right while drying his hair using a towel. "Yo Echizen! Are you done dressing?" he shouted again._

_"I could hear you, no need for you to shout" came the monotonous reply._

_"Fsssh, I am supposed to say that" Kaidoh whispered._

_"Hey, Ryuuzaki in a swimsuit" Oishi said, worry mixing in his tone, his next words are uttered in a whisper. He took the photo and tried to look at it closely, after a few moments; his face got scrunched up, as if a mother who got disappointed at her son's behavior. He then handed back the photo to Momoshiro._

_"What's wrong sempai Oishi?" Kawamura asked, his brows knitted due to Oishi's sudden facial shift._

_"Hmm...you see guys, don't you think this thing is a bit sensitive for us to meddle on? I mean, we were able to get these photos from a first year student, which is alarming and we haven't told Echizen this" Oishi explained complete with hand gestures to emphasize his point. Water is continuously dripping from his wet hair, the droplets are leaving wet trails as it goes down to his neck._

_"Huh? I don't get it" Eiji whispered to Kawamura._

_"We are about to sempai Oishi! Believe me, this is going to be a blast!" Momoshiro practically yelled._

_The door of cubicle 2 opened and Echizen came out dressed in white collared shirt and shorts. He is holding a blue towel on his right hand, drying his hair. His eyed are directed at his sempai that was bugging him for the past five minutes._

_"What?" is the tennis prodigy's blunt question._

_Momoshiro motioned for Ryoma to come closer. "We have something to tell you, and to give you" a glint of reserved excitement visible on his facial features. Ryoma showed no emotion as he walked closer to his sempai-tachi. "What is it?" he asked, face still void of any reaction._

_"Here" Momoshiro gave Ryoma the photos they have, the sempai-tachi never leaving Ryoma's face._

_"We caught a first year student taking pictures of Sakuno-chan-without her perrmission" Momoshiro explained, a grin never leaving his face. "We cornered him and threatened him that if he wouldn't stop and wouldn't give us the pictures, we will make sure that he will get expelled" he said giddily, "C'mon take these" he got Ryoma's hand and placed the photos on his hands._

_Momoshiro, Oishi, Eiji, and Kaidoh never left Ryoma's face, hoping that they would see something interesting out of the tennis prince. Momoshiro's face is all 'bright and sunny' as if saying ''s-reaction!' Oishi and Eiji held their breath in anticipation, so does Kaidoh who even released a small 'fsssh'. Sure, Ryoma could bag the first place for the contest 'Mr. Dense of the Year Award' anytime (or could be a runner-up if sempai Tezuka will join) but still, this is a different case. Your girlfriend is being stalked for Pete's sake!_

_"Ah…" Ryoma said, more like breathed. "Thanks sempai-tachi", he then turned to his heels and walked to his locker._

_Sempai-tachi gaped. Momoshiro's face turned sour, confusion and disappointed can be traced on his face. They watched as Ryoma took out his sneakers from his locker, sat down and put it slowly. He then tied the shoe laces of the left shoe first, then the right. When he was already finished, he tossed the towel that he used at the laundry basket and then placed the pictures given to him inside his backpack and then slung it at his shoulder._

_"Hey that's it?" Momoshiro cried, the spiky haired man's expression still not changing, he sighed and then continued, "Echizen, I don't think you understand, you see, those-"_

_"I do" came the flat reply, he opened the door and opened it. "See you guys Monday" and with that he left._

_The locker room became quiet, until Momoshiro decided that he can't contain any of this 'emotional abnormality' of Echizen anymore._

_"THAT'S IT?" he bellowed unconsciously, he grabbed his hair and tried to pull it from his scalp. "Hell, his girlfriend was being stalked!"_

_"It's Echizen we are talking about here" Oishi said, "We are surprised of his 'anemic' reaction, but still, him reacting this way is also not unimaginable"._

_"I think I agree with you" Kawamura nodded._

_"Yes, but…" Momoshiro tried to explain himself. He knows that Echizen is denser than ice, and that his facial expression is as plain as that of a person posing for 1 by 1 passport photo, but still, isn't this supposed to be considered 'big' for him?_

_"Momo-sempai, I know how frustrated you are, I could see it in your….err, oily face' Eiji placed his hand on Momoshiro's left shoulder, his eyes never leaving his teammate's face to make his little speech more effective. He grinned as if a brilliant idea crossed his mind. "Believe me when I say that one day, something or someone will drive Ryoma to the edge, except form the things that has something to do with tennis of course."_

_Momoshiro smiled at Kikumaru and gave him a nod, indicating that she understood. "But still don't you think Ryoma's reaction to this is really interesting?.. because I think I'm going nuts because it seems that I'm the only one interested in this!"_

_Everybody laughed._

* * *

The young tennis prodigy laid on his bed, his hand placed underneath his head, his eyes staring at the ceiling. He then tried to look for his phone on his pocket, his brows raised ever so slightly when he couldn't feel for it.

'It's got to be here somewhere' he thought. He sat up and tried to look for both of his pockets, no such luck.

He then reached for his bag and tried to look at the pockets, he felt something unusual and then decided to pull it out whatever it is, it's interfering his search for his phone. Ryoma's eyebrows rose again, he pulled the photos form it paper container and then tried to look at the contents.

He looked at each photo, and when he was through looking at them he made a mental not at himself.

'Good thing I wasn't the one to catch him'.

End Flashback

* * *

"Ryoma-kun, are you feeling alright?" Sakuno asked, worry lacing on her tone, she is holding on Ryoma's arm, slightly shaking it to get the tennis prodigy's attention. The auburn head girl is looking directly at his eyes, as if she would be able to know the mystery of his spacing out at his golden orbs. He didn't even notice that Sakuno is back.

As he broke out of his reverie, he looked at Sakuno and muttered a 'Hn, nothing, I'm okay' so low that Sakuno almost didn't catch it. He gave a quick look at his surroundings and noticed that people in their classroom are starting to fill the empty chairs-most of them from their own 'venues' every lunch time. Shrota's bento is now packed, his chopsticks neatly placed inside the bag. Shrota's brown eyes are also focused on Ryoma, curious on the tennis player's sudden reverie. The 5 year old's eyes are full of curiosity and concern, his arms are extended, touching his knees, his back resting on the chair's support. If a person would look at the kid, his stance could be conveying a message saying 'I am worried about you, that's why I am staring, but I have the feeling that you don't like me so I will not voice out my concerns.'

Ah, poor kid.

Ryoma looked again at Sakuno and said, "I'll just finish this" he resumed eating as if nothing happened.

Sakuno gave him a smile then nodded. She looked at the brown eyed boy across her then smiled, "Ne, Shrota-chan, we called your guardian, Zadagatsu-san is your grandma right? "

"Hai, Onee-chan! You talked to my Obaa-san? What did Obaa-san said?" excitement is obvious on the way Shrota talks. He unconsciously clapped his hands and smiled from ear to ear, his eyes twinkling.

"Your Obaa-san is very worried of you Shrota-chan, she said that Yamamoto-san and Luigi will come pick _us_ up after the class."

"Us?" Ryoma asked.

"Oh yes Ryoma-kun, Zadagatsu-san requested that we come with Shrota-chan later" she explained.

"Onee-chan! Yamamoto-san and Luigi? YEY!" Shrota stood up and jumped up and down, his hands curled into a fist, arms raised. He then ran to Sakuno's side and hugged her on the waist.

'Fucking cute' Ryoma thought. He watched the scene in slight interest.

"Onee-chan, I am very excited that you will see Yamamot-san, he is about as young as you and Onii, he is very kind. And Luigi! He's very white and long and always clean" the 5 year old practically shouted. He maybe behaved most of the time but that doesn't mean he isn't full of energy on the inside.

Sakuno can't help but giggle, she pinched the healthy apples of the 5 year old.

Ryoma on the other hand, ever so slightly raised his eyebrows, something got him thinking, a person 'long and white'? Maybe he meant tall.

Oh well, he will be stuck baby-sitting for the next 4 hours or so.

How exciting.

* * *

AN: Thank you guys for reading, reviews are welcome ^^. Point it to me if I committed any mistakes, God Bless everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN**: Hi guys! Sorry for updating late, I knew I said that the next will be on December but our instructors bombarded us with major exams for this month, it ate much of my vacation :c. Anyways, Happy New Year everyone! A big thank you for those who read and reviewed the last chapter.

It's already 5:03 pm, and it is raining very hard.

Shrota is being carried by Sakuno, his legs are wrapped around Sakuno's waist, his arms wrapped around her neck. "Onee-chan, I'm a bit sleepy" the child muttered, his eyes glossy from yawning repeatedly.

"It's okay Shrota-chan, if you want, you can sleep on my neck" she offered. The child nodded slowly, his lids slowly closing as if its weight tripled. He then rested his head on the crook of Sakuno's neck. 'Onee-chan, you…smell like flowers' were his last words before drifting to dreamland. Ryoma glanced at the two beside him, and the weird feeling resurfaces again.

He sighed.

This is nothing. Screw this.

A loud thunder clapped, and Sakuno flinched a little. Good thing they found this shed near the gates to wait for the people that would pick them up. The rain is pouring really hard, even though the shed is enough for them to shield themselves from the intense power of the rain. As much as they are trying to avoid getting soaked in water, their shoes and their shoes and their socks weren't able to save itself from being rain free. No matter how close they are to the edge of the shed, they are still getting wet.

Sakuno adjusted Shrota for the umpteenth time. The 5 year old's weight is tolerable, but the friction of cloth to cloth makes it difficult. The brunette smiled as she gave a glance at Shrota's peaceful sleeping face.

"Ryoma-kun, do you think Shrota-chan is already fast asleep?"

The tennis prince gave the 'mother and child' figure beside him a glance. "Yes" came the blunt reply. As she heard this, Sakuno gave a huge sigh and beamed at Ryoma, at which he gave a quizzical look, his eyebrow arched ever so slightly and then stared at her for a moment. She started moving slightly left to right, swaying like a dancer listening to the music that they will dance into. It reminded Ryoma of the time when he passed by the pediatric ward to pass by time while waiting for his father's laboratory results (for Nanjiroh is complaining of 'Ack! My shit smells sooo bad, I must be sick!' and for all the annoying and ear splitting 'God why me?' pleas; Ryoma practically dragged his father to the hospital to prove him that Nanjiroh is only being stupid, and also to save the whole household's sanity) Mothers are lulling their little children to sleep by swaying slightly to and fro. Some of them are also humming a tune; hoping that it would somehow comfort their ill child.

Ryoma then raised his brows, he never thought that this idea will cross his mind; he really didn't like the kid, but since Sakuno is inserting too much effort to make sure the kid is alright he might as well help. And besides, tolerating him for the next minutes will not be that hard.

"Try humming a tune or something" he muttered his eyes still on her girlfriend.

Sakuno's eyes widened slightly, she is not really vocal but she knows when he is in the mood or not, when he is interested, when he wants to be involved or not; she could somehow read his mood and his feelings underneath his stoic face. Her guesses may not be that precise, but her ideas are not that far from what it really is. Based on how he is acting around Shrota, she has a strong feeling that he doesn't like him at all. For him to offer something that would make Shrota comfortable is really out of the picture.

"Ryoma-kun…that's very thoughtful of you" she gave him a whole hearted smile and then inched closer to the tennis prodigy. "But my voice is really not that suitable for singing…or even humming" she said, doubt clearly on her voice.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Doesn't really matter, you only have two listeners anyway" his eyes never leaving her face. Sakuno blushed slightly.

"O-okay, would _Yurika go no uta o_ do?" she asked, still swaying to and fro. She adjusted Shrota again, for the 5 year old is again slipping from her hold.

"Whatever would do, if the kid complains, drop him, I don't care" he said heartlessly, he broke his gaze on her face and then tugged the strap of her bag "Hand me this" he said. He tugged the strap from her shoulders, Sakuno straightened her left arm so Ryoma could remove it, when the left strap was already removed, Ryoma went to Sakuno's back to have access on the right strap, Ryoma inched his lips closer to her left ear.

"This kid is really troublesome" he muttered.

Sakuno cringed; his breath tickled a sensitive part of her ear. Still she was able to retort clearly, "He is a lovely kid Ryoma-kun, he is kind, behaved, and really cute and…did I say cute?" she giggled afterwards in attempt to make the mood light. Ryoma's left hand is now resting on her hip while his other hand is holding the right strap, from what Sakuno could feel, he inched himself closer; she could already feel the air coming out of her boyfriend's nose in his every exhalation.

"Cute…" he whispered, as if testing the word in his lips.

"Y-yes Ryoma-kun and i-if we are to have our children, you think they will be as such?" she asked, trying to mask the nervousness that she suddenly felt. She mentally scolded herself ; 'Sakuno! Of all the things that you could talk about… this is so embarrassing!'

His hand is resting on one of the most ticklish and most sensitive part of her body-the hips. She knows that he knows that whenever her hips are being touched, she gets jumpy and tends to flex her hips sideward, a very amusing site for him. Also, he is just too close, good thing they aren't facing each other, or else he would see her ridiculously pink face.

Ryoma made a low 'hn' sound-an indication that he is contemplating on her question, after a few seconds he lightly squeezed Sakuno's hip and then practically 'kissed' hi answer to her ear "I really haven't thought of that, I am more interested on the process" he said in his low baritone voice. The brunette gasped involuntarily, embarrassment crossing her face, as her face colored a strong hue of pink, her eyes widened and she felt hot-temperature wise. 'Process? He meant the process of making kids…' Sakuno realized everything within milliseconds and it didn't take too long for her to face him and to voice her evident embarrassment.

"Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma laughed. A low sound of cackle with small gasps of breath in between. He is laughing with his eyes shut, as if replaying the facial reaction in front of him over and over again in his mind. The sight of his laugh is comforting and endearing, very endearing actually. Aside from laughing enhances his handsome features 10 fold, the activity is very unusual to be associated with the Echizen Ryoma. As he gasps for air in his every laugh, Sakuno can't help but smile as well, moments like this is vey rare. He smirks when he is happy, excited, or fired up. It is his expression that he uses to basically tell the world that he is human, that he could feel emotions too. Now our beloved tennis prince only laughs when he feels like it and unfortunately he 'feels like it' once in a blue moon, he does it only with few chosen people surrounding him, and Sakuno is one of those.

After a few moments Ryoma's laughter dies and he released a small sigh. "Thanks Ryuuzaki"

Sakuno blushed again and she gave a small smile. "Anytime, Ryoma-kun"

Sudden shifting on her shoulders caught both of their attentions. Shrota's hands are both on his eyes, rubbing sleep off them. He shifts to position himself better on Sakuno's arms his head shifts from left then right, as if looking for something. Sakuno frowned at the 5year old's peculiar reaction. "What is it Shrota-chan? Did something bother you on your sleep? " her index finger then tickled his left cheek, in which she elicited a squeal.

"No Onee-chan, I dreamt that I'm already at home and that I'm sleeping at Obaa-san's lap and that she is stroking my back line every time she puts me to sleep" his facial expression changed into a frown "but Obaa-san is still not here?"

A faint sound of slippers walking on the wet muddy soil could be heard. A silhouette of an old woman with crooked back could be seen not too far away, as the figure come closer with every small and slow step the image of the person coming becomes clear; a woman about in her late 60s wearing a faded pink kimono. Her face is full of lines on her forehead and her laugh lines all very noticeable, her snow white hair was tied in a bun with a few strands framing her kind face. As she approached, she gave a very warm smile to the 5 year old in the kid in the arms of Sakuno.

"My Shrota!" she exclaimed as she raised her arms, muscles obviously flabby on her arms.

"Obaa-san!" he flung his arms as well, both of them are obviously as they saw each other. Both have a single line for their eyes as they smile in happiness. The kid encircled his arms around his grandmother, to which Sakuno handed him to the old woman to make the child's position more comfortable. Sakuno then took a step back and looked at the beautiful and heartwarming scene that is right before her. She clasped her hands together and placed it on her chest; her dear grandmother envaded her thoughts. The brunette's head turned 90 degrees to the left to look on how her boyfriend could be taking all this-but she was only greeted by a handsome expressionless face.

Sakuno can't help but pout in disappointment.

"Thank you so much for taking good care of my grandchild" she bowed full of gratitude and emotion in each word. The brunette doesn't know how to react; never in her years of existence did an elder bowed down to her in thanks. When she saw in her peripheral vision that Ryoma respectfully bowed down before the old lady before them did she only came to her senses and made her 90 degree bow as well.

"I-it's really nothing Zadagatsu-san. Shrota-chan is a very good boy" she gave a reassuring smile.

Zadagatsu-san took Sakuno and Ryoma's hand and gave it a squeeze. Her hands are rough and warm, as if used very often for strenuous activities; she looked at both Ryoma and Sakuno. "Thank you so much, please accept my small token of gratitude" the old woman pulled out a few wrinkled bills from her small wallet and is now handing it to both of them.

"Thank you but there is really no need " Ryoma said.

"Yes ma'am, we are very glad we were able to help" the brunette said while trying to push the money back gently.

Ryoma is really not the one to pity other people easily, but there is something really wrong, or really disturbing on the site that he is looking at right now, an old woman giving them money as a token of gratitude when somehow it is obvious that they need it more than they do. Sakuno is feeling the same, she feels as if there is a lump on her throat that is making it somewhat painful to swallow, she settled for biting her lip to keep herself from crying.

"Oh, I know that this is not that much, but please, this is the only way.."

Ryoma then enclosed his hands on the lady's own, making the bills she is holding even more wrinkled. "Your words of thanks is already enough" he stated, as he said those words his voice is almost the same for everyday; plain and emotionless, but there is something foreign in it, foreign in a positive way.

Sakuno smiled and took Zadagatsu-san's other hand, "Yes ma'am, more than enough actually"

The 68 year old woman gave each of them a watery look, as if any minute tears will spill on her eyes. "Oh, how about a nice cup of tea in our house? It is really not that far away, you could also have dinner with us as well."

"Please accept my invitation" she bowed again. Shrota, who is standing right beside his grandmother bowed down as well.

Sakuno glanced at Ryoma, asking his opinion about the matter. He shrugged, as if saying 'it's up to you'. "T-that would be nice Zadagatsu-san, thank you very much" she said.

The old woman smiled and started to walk slowly towards the gates "Ah, it's really fine, I think I should walk ahead, since my speed is slower than of a turtle" to which she suddenly gave out a dry laugh, her attempt to lighten the mood.

"Onee-chan! Onii! Come follow us!" Shrota is waving his arms on the direction he and his grandmother is going.

"Let's go Ryoma-kun"

* * *

Ryoma released a small sigh to which Sakuno laughed.

Thank you for reading! Sorry if the chapter was posted late ^^

Thank you for your time.:) Oh, by the way _Yurika go no uta o _means The Songs of the Cradle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Tennis no Oujisama is not mine, Mizuno is not mine, International Butler Academy in the Netherlands is also not mine, only the story line. Have a nice day everyone!

Sakuno's fingers are absentmindedly caressing the five year old's scalp, the silky feeling of it within her fingers was supposed to be comforting and soothing but the current situation she is in is making her dizzy, disoriented, and…dizzy.

_I am in a limousine_

A long white three door limousine, with the letters L, U, I, G, and I embossed in gold.

_So Luigi is a limousine_

"…and Luigi! He's very white and long and always clean!" the words echoed in her head for tenth time. The brunette is indeed keeping count, for she really cannot comprehend that her simple and pure intention of bringing a lost student at home would lead her to ride in a posh car like this. She thought that the words limousine, rich people, and celebrities were the only words allowed to be used in one sentence. She never thought that Ryuuzaki Sakuno is also possible to be included.

_I am in a limousine_

wow

Wow

WOW!

The idea sinks in to her and her eyes widened in realization. Her gaze shifted from the small snack bar at her left side full of biscuits and jars of fruit candies to the tennis prodigy sitting beside her. His legs are crossed; relaxed, as if sitting in an expensive leather seat is like sitting in an old wooden bench in the park. His arm propped on her knee, and the other arm laying on the arm rest. His eyes are observing the scenery from the outside, boredom evident on his eyes.

"Ryoma-kun" Sakuno whispered.

Cat-like eyes turned to her, Ryoma made a soft 'Hn' to tell her that she has his ears for whatever she is going to say.

"Ryoma-kun, this is my first time… in a car like this!" she said in a whisper, her voice quivering ever so slightly; a sign that she is truly excited and indeed happy. Her fingers on the scalp of sleeping Shrota stop its ministrations.

Ryoma smirked in amusement. "I know" his eyes never leaving the window.

Sakuno pouted her lip in frustration. Her boyfriend's lack of enthusiasm (the Ryoma-kun way of course) is making her a little disappointed, "Is this not your first time?"

He turned his head to face her; his brows furrowed ever so slightly that if Sakuno is not familiar with his facial expressions that barely changes, she would not notice at all.

"No?" he said, dry humor evident in his tone.

Sakuno made a small sound, an intake of breath. She is shocked! How come she doesn't know things like this? Her hands caressing Shrota's scalp traveled down the boy's neck. "You never told me!" she said with an accusing tone, as if Ryoma held a very deep dark secret and he choose to keep it to her for a long time. She pouted her lips in annoyance, brows furrowed in frustration.

Ryoma smirked, "I thought you know…" before Sakuno could answer Ryoma continued with what he was about to say. "Months ago when the whole team was asked to endorse for Mizuno, and there is this photo shoot kind of thing" he said.

It took about five seconds for Sakuno to absorb the small but explosive (for her at least) piece of news that she just heard. A photo shoot for one of the leading sports apparel of the country? That is really big deal, and for Sakuno not to know…she felt a little bad, frustrated, and proud at the same time. Her chocolate brown eyes are wide as she tries to absorb everything.

Frustration took the lead.

"Why is it that I didn't know about that?" Sakuno said in an exasperated voice. A small frown appeared on her features.

"I think that's the time you're on a two month English program" he said, his eyes following the slender movement of Sakuno's fingers on the child's nape. A hot, uncomfortable and familiar feeling dawned on him. He shoved the weird feeling and returned his gaze on the window.

"Even though, why didn't you tell me?" her lips again on a pout.

"I don't think that's a big deal, and also, I thought you know" he said with a shrug.

Her fingers went back to caressing the soft strands, helping her to suppress her disappointment. The whole tennis team is endorser for Mizuno? And that includes her boyfriend. Why is it that nobody told her? With only common sense, one could tell that that caused a ruckus at the whole campus. Why is it that she didn't know? Her grandmother, the tennis team's coach didn't even tell her!

"_Why would Obaa-san tell you? Of course she thinks you know, you're with Ryoma-kun almost every day!",_ her inner voice answered to her musings.

Sakuno absent-mindedly released a soft whimper; she doesn't know what to feel. If Ryoma didn't tell her that because he thinks it is not important, then it is not his fault. People have their own set of things that they deem important. She released a sigh. If only Tomoka-chan didn't transfer, then she's still up to date with everything. Maybe it is her fault for being so dense and unobservant, there must be some signs that something big was going on but she's too absorbed on her own world to realize.

"Your lips are so pointy I could place a hanger in there"

Ryoma's remark broke her miniature session of self pity and self reflection. She can't help but smile on his words.

A light buzzing sound was heard and the black wall dividing the second and third half of the limousine broke in half. The old woman came into view, sitting in a leather seat with a teacup in hand. There is something peculiar on the view, maybe because of her kimono that looks a bit overused and at the same time she is holding a delicate looking tea cup.

'Oh, maybe it's her favorite kimono' Sakuno told herself to satisfy hundreds of questions on her mind now. Making her own answers would do for the moment.

"My children, would you like to have a cup of chamomile tea? " raising her cup a little, as if inviting them.

"O-oh thank you Z-zadagatsu-san, thank you very much" Sakuno said her mouth still forming a small 'o' shape after she spoke, obviously shocked. Who would have thought that that wall will break in half? Sure, doors that would move with just voice command and sensors are really cool, but a wall breaking in half?

Awesome!

Ryoma, still passive about all the 'amazing' (at least for Sakuno) surrounding him, made a slight bow as his sign of thanks. Again a soft buzzing sound was heard and the sturdy fully varnished table moved towards their direction. The table stopped just before Sakuno and Ryoma, making the intricate designs more visible and observable. Instead of focusing on the tea and platters of biscuits and rice crackers in laid in front of them, her eyes focused on the intricate designs of the table. Grapes are delicately carved on the legs of the table, with vines curled at the end of each leg. Unconsciously, her fingers traced each curved.

"Are you into furniture design my child?" she smiled the lines on the side of her eyes were given emphasis, her attention focused on Sakuno, expecting an answer.

"Oh, not really Zadagatsu-san but my grandmother is fond of making designs for wooden furniture, m-more of a hobby actually. Sometimes I try to help her and I watch" she replied to which the aged woman replied with a nod. Sakuno smiled for the attention she gave her.

"Ah, that is really nice to hear, maybe your grandmother and I could have a little appointment sometime and have a chat with furniture design" she said, and then took a little sip of the chamomile tea.

"You also do furniture design Zadagatsu-san? That is really wonderful! I will tell my grandmother as soon as I get home this night…"

Ryoma leaned on the comfortable leather seat they are sitting on. His backed ached a bit from all the sitting they've done the past minutes. The old woman said it's really not that far away, but they've been sitting here for the past 30 minutes. Who is she kidding? If only not for Sakuno he would not have agreed in the first place. He is supposed to be at home now, maybe having a tennis match with his father under the rain. But instead he is stuck here on a limousine, idly nibbling on a piece of ginger cookie even if he doesn't like it at all (because Sakuno is insisting that he take one).

He released a small exhalation and pinched the bridge of nose, being idle makes him feel sick.

Sakuno's giggling raised him from his thoughts, he smiled a little.

At least someone is having a great time.

English language is Sakuno's waterloo, especially when it comes to lessons about grammar. She would rather solve geometry and algebra problems all day than to have a 50 item exam about singular and plural verbs, subject-verb agreement, and other concepts that gives her migraine after exerting so much effort on thinking. But along grammar is the Literature part, she may not be good on grammar construction but she really likes the part of English class in where they get to read stories, essays and quotes, in this part of the subject, no one and nothing could be labeled 'wrong'.

However, of all the quotes that she tried to remember by heart (at least the message, and in Japanese) a particular quote is repeatedly echoing in her head as of the very moment;

'_Amazement awaits us in every corner'_

Amazed is a poor word to describe Sakuno's feelings as of the moment. Her eyes darting to every window, every oak door, every…thing of the mansion. The whole structure is cream colored, with about three to four floors, based on how the windows are arranged. A big oak door can be seen on the front, about 20 meters wide and 30 long. Just like the table inside the limo, the oak door is full of carvings but at this time with flowers of different kinds, with leaves and veins to give emphasis to the carved flowers. The whole mansion ('simple house' in Zadagatsu-san's vocabulary) is surrounded by trees of persimmon and flower beds with sunflowers, giving the whole vicinity the hint of a happy and joyous vibe, if only it wasn't raining… it would be fun to stroll around.

Zadagatsu-san, who is already in front of the gigantic oak door gave them an encouraging smile.

"Welcome my children" she said softly.

The oak door opened and a line of maids of at least eight to the left and butlers of five to the right greeted them.

"Welcome Ryuuzaki-san and Echizen-san"

The greeting gave Sakuno goose bumps for some unknown reason. But for whatever reason it is, she is sure that it is not unpleasant. It's just that when people greet you all at the same time, and even the angle of their bow are all the same…add the excitement and amazement that she is feeling at the moment, it has something to do with those things.

Ryoma gave a bow of courtesy, Sakuno immediately composed herself and imitated Ryoma.

"We told them that you are about to come" Zadagatsu-san explained calmly.

"Welcome home Young Master and Lady Zadagatsu"

A young man about their age came into view and gave Shrota and Zadagatsu-san a perfect 90 degree bow. His raven colored hair is tied in a ponytail that reaches past his shoulders, not a single strand out of place, his blue eyes are not that noticeable at first glance because of his glasses but they are as blue as the sky during a sunny day. With height the same as the tennis prince, his posture is also given emphasis by his impressive posture; shoulders straight with his chin up. The young butler's left arm is behind his back, the other flexed in front of him. With the smart butler suite and white hand gloves he is wearing, the aura the young butler is sceaming "You're wish is my command"

"Yamamoto-san!"

The five year old hugged Yamamoto-san's leg with a huge smile plastered on his cute face.

"Ah, young master, how was your day?" the butler fondly asked.

"I made new friends, Onii and Onee-chan! I think you are about the same age, I hope you will be friends, that would be really cool" the kid exclaimed, very unconscious of the eyes watching them the whole time. Clearly, the interaction between the Young Master and the butler is a very unique one.

Everyone is the room is smiling at the sight. It is really nice to know that their Young Master is very happy.

Young Master Shrota is such a darling.

Another butler came to view, about in his late 40's, he gave a bow in perfect angle before greeting their Lady Zadagatsu. "Welcome home Zadagatsu-san" to which Zadagatsu-san smiled in response.

"Dinner is served Lady Zadagatsu, just as you've told us through the telephone"

"Thank you Ogori-san, we will be coming shortly"

Ogori-san gave another bow before turning his heels towards the kitchen. Sakuno's eyes followed Ogaori-san's every step, taking note of the poture and air that each butler in the mansions seems to possess, her vision darted to Yamamoto-san afterwards, also taking in every inch of the butler about the same as their age.

Sakuno came to a conclusion.

Butlers are so amazing!

Ryoma smirked, "Are you aware that you are ogling?" he whispered so low that Sakuno flinch a little.

"O-oh, I-I'm sorry" she apologized.

"Onee-chan, Onii! Yamamoto-san is the youngest Japanese to finish his curriculum in his 'butter' school in the west" Shrota proudly exclaimed his arms again flailing in the air whenever he gets excited and wants to emphasize something. The butler, the maids even Zadagatsu-san giggled softly on the five year olds error. Ryoma did as well.

Butter? That's a good one.

"You mean Butler School Shrota?" his grandmother corrected him.

"Butler School? There are butler schools Zadagatsu-san?" Sakuno asked, not able to contain her amusement anymore.

"Yes , our Yamamoto-san studied at the International Butler Academy in the Netherlands" she smiled to the youngest butler in the household, obviously proud of his accomplishments.

Yamamoto-san gave slight bow to his master and then smiled warmly to Sakuno.

The five year furrowed his eyebrows and gave it a thought for a few seconds. "Oh-oh yes Obaa-san, but it really doesn't matter. Butler and butter I like them both" he sheepishly smiled afterwards, to which all the people who heard it gave a small laugh.

A small figure appeared behind the line of maids dressed in a teddy bear costume of brown fur from head to toes, complete with teddy bear ears. The boy looks exactly like Shrota, from the hair color, eyes, height and built. If Shrota is not standing in front of them, Sakuno would think that they are just one.

"Shin, how are you? Did you have fun?" Zadagatsu-san greeted her other grandchild.

Shin walked towards her grandmother and latched on her leg, "Obaa-san! I played zoo all day, and for today I am dressed up as a bear it is fun!" he exclaimed.

His eyes then darted to the two figures behind his grandmother.

His eyes focused to the brunette with long hair.

"Hello" Sakuno greeted and she smiled afterwards. Shin's eyes widened in happiness, a smile now plastered on his face.

"Mama!"

He ran towards Sakuno's direction and hugged her leg.

"Mama! I missed you, Mama!" the boy said in a relived voice.

Everyone is the room is either uncomfortable or in the verge of tears. Sakuno kneeled and have her 2 pointer fingers caress Shin's cheeks.

"I-I am sorry but…"

"Mama, let's took a bath at our hot spring, let's take a bath together just like before!" his voice laced with excitement.

Ryoma raised his brows in annoyance.

No. Way.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hi guys, I am back! Here is Chapter 7, a big and warm THANK YOU to those who read and reviewed the previous chapter! Your reviews really motivate me :) . Sorry for the errors, I will go over them if I have extra time.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Prince of Tennis

**Chapter 7**

"Mama, let us go at our hot springs! And you know what mama? I am very very excited that you are back, remember your angel collection? Aniki and I would always add another piece whenever we have money…" Shin talked incessantly from the moment he latched himself to Sakuno's leg up to this moment; where almost everyone in the room is listening intently to their little conversation. His hold on Sakuno's leg would tighten every time he would finish a statement, excitement obvious on every fiber of his being.

For the first time in his life, Ryoma appreciated the fact that kids their age have their thoughts all scrambled up, especially whenever they would get really enthusiastic about something.

_Yeah. Just go on…_

Though everyone is paying attention to every word, everyone had their eyes at different direction, any direction as long as it is not on their Young Master's.

Oh Madam! Why do you have to leave them at an early age?

Zadagatsu-san hugged her younger grandchild from behind, trying to create a small space between her grandchild and their teenage visitor. She smiled apologetically to Sakuno for causing much discomfort (at least from what she thought)

"Shin, this is Ryuuzaki Sakuno, she helped your Aniki when he got lost and also when an 'accident' happened. She helped your Aniki get into his new uniform" she explained while caressing the tummy of Shrota's twin, the texture all furry and soft.

"B-but Obaa-san, she looks like mama, a lot like mama! Maybe Onee-chan is our mama in a new and healthier body." he explained. His arms are holding still on Sakuno's leg though not as tight as before. He smiled a big toothy smile to Sakuno, believing that his smile would ease the sadness that he is feeling inside. Their mother died five months ago, and they want nothing more but to see her.

Sakuno noticed the sadness on his smile, and she felt sorry. What could be the matter? Is their mother dead? Or she is just so busy that she doesn't have time to see them? Whatever the reason maybe she feels sorry for them. These two kids are the sweetest creatures she had ever beheld, in the few hours that she would be here; she would give her best to make them happy. And for a matter of about 3 minutes Sakuno is sure;

'_I will help them forget their sadness, even for just a few hours'_

"Ah, Shin-chan" Sakuno begun, restraining herself from crying.

The five year old clad in a bear costume looked at Sakuno's eyes while smiling weakly.

"Onee-chan, I am sorry I called you mama, what I did is not polite" he bowed in apology, the bear ears of his costume slightly tickling Sakuno's nose. Sakuno smiled.

"I don't accept a little brat's apology"

Shin's eyes widened like saucers, his head snapped upwards to meet Sakuno's eyes, worry and sadness apparent in his features. A small ball is starting to form on his throat, making swallowing painful; a sensation that he would experience every time he feels like crying.

'But no! I am already a big boy, I will not cry' the five year old chanted inside his head.

He clenched his hands and with as much saliva that he could store, he swallowed hard, hoping that the small ball forming on his throat will go down together with his saliva.

But it didn't.

In fact it became more painful, as if it is getting larger as he continues to swallow.

"O-onee-chan, I-I am really sorry, if you w-want…"

"I am so mad with what you did, that I will only forgive you if we will play all throughout the time that I am here " Sakuno said, a tone of feign irritation on her voice.

Shin's mood shifted from gloomy to cheerful in a span of a split second, he smiled from ear to ear and nodded his head "We will Onee-chan, we will! Together with Aniki and Onii, Yamamoto-san and Obaa-san" he said joyfully, eyes sparkling of excitement.

The soft chiming from a bell signaling dinner was heard, the butlers and maids who became all emotional of the small encounter composed themselves; straightening non-existent wrinkles of their clean and crisp uniform, observing proper posture and facial expression that they should always wear.

One of the butler's in line cleared his throat, "Lady Zadagatsu dinner is ready"

* * *

"I hope you find dinner really good my dears" Zadagatsu-san said with a smile, her eyes directed to both Ryoma and Sakuno who is sitting across them. On each side of Zadagatsu-san are the twins, Shin on the right and Shrota at the left, if not for Shin's teddy bear costume, the two vistors might have a hard time distinguishing which one is which. Both are playing with the coconut strips of their dessert as discreetly as they could, playing in such a way that they could enjoy the food while eating it; Shin is holding his spoon an inch or two higher than what his lips could reach, as the end of the strip is caught by his open mouth, he would then close his mouth and then eat the strip little by little, as if he is eating pasta. Shrota on the other hand, is eating the coconut strips first (for he believes that the one that taste good-the lychee for this instance- should be eaten last), he is scooping the strips one by one, and he brings it into his mouth with a soft 'slurping' sound, as if eating a noodle rich in sauce.

Now it doesn't necessarily mean that the kids were not taught proper table etiquette, they just want to enjoy the favorite part of the dinner, which is dessert, and besides their Obaa-san is talking to their visitors so she wouldn't really notice right? And also they are doing it discreetly.

Smart

Ryoma smirked as he observes the twins' naughty and sneaky behavior. Sure they are adorable, BUT these two gives him the hot undesirable feeling whenever they are doing intimate things with Sakuno, which he finds weird as well, a pair of five year olds? What harm could be done? He shakes his head very slightly it is almost unnoticeable. He also doesn't know, but as of now two things are clear to him. One, he doesn't like it that Sakuno practically _loves _these two the first five minutes she laid her eyes on them and two, he doesn't want Sakuno to take a bath with them. Heck, why is it that those two kids were given the opportunity to have a bath with her girlfriend, while he, the boyfriend doesn't?

"I am sorry for my grandchildrens' behavior, I am sure their requests are putting a strain on you" Zadagatsu-san said, while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"No, I am fine with it if they really want to play, or take a bath or do something the few hours that we are here Zadagatsu-san" Sakuno gave a reassuring smile, "anything is really fine with me"

"Oh, how about our handsome Mizuno star, Mr. Echizen? Would it be fine by you that some of your time will be spent here?" Zadagatsu-san said with dry humor.

Sakuno's mouth formed an 'O' shape as the descriptive phrase was added to regard her companion, "Zadagatsu-san, y-you know about Ryoma-kun's…" her eyes widening in disbelief for what seemed to be the one hundredth time for the day. "…the Mizuno pictorial…" she trailed.

"Well of course, our helpers here are very close to me, and even if they work for me and my family, I know them," Zadagatsu-san raised her brows while talking to both Sakuno and Ryoma, Sakuno in return is nodding while Zadagatsu-san is talking, "I saw the copy of their magazine and then when I checked…ah! I understood what the silent squealing is all about" Zadagatsu-san said with a chuckle at the end.

The maids at the end of the table stiffened a little, trying their best to put on a straight face. There are also some who can't help but smile a little.

Sakuno giggled at the old woman's last line, "Oh, they are really lucky, I wasn't given the privilege to see the said magazine" she gave Ryoma a glance afterwards; a glance that is clearly saying 'Right Ryoma-kun?'

Ryoma gave her a smirk saying 'fine'.

Then a very bright idea hit our tennis star's head.

Sakuno may not know it and heck, even the tennis star wasn't even aware of it, but on the deepest part of his mind, and on the deepest part of his conscience; he is feeling a little guilty about Sakuno not knowing. True. He really doesn't count it as something really important but from how she reacted about it a few hours ago gave him another uneasy feeling that is not as bad as the one he feels whenever Sakuno gets all 'sweet' to those kids.

Take note of the word 'LITTLE' on the guilty part.

"So would it be alright if your girlfriend would spend some time with my grandchildren Echizen-san?" Zadagatsu-san repeated her question once again. Her grandchildren are looking at him intently, holding their breaths, their eyes are getting all watery for Shin and Shrota didn't even try to blink in anticipation.

Shin pouted his lips "Please Onii I want to play with Onee-chan"

Ryoma sighed. Stupid, bothering conscience…

"Okay" he said monotonously.

A loud "Yey" echoed throughout the big dining hall, and the twins can't help but stand on their chair and jump up and down because of joy. Zadagatsu-san looked at her twins with happiness and worry at the same time, she is happy that they are happy. She is worried because what they are doing is really unethical, jumping on a chair?

Maybe she should think if she will consider her son's request to enroll them on a public day care center.

Shrota hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Obaa-san we will play with Onee-chan! I am so happy!"

Or maybe they are just really happy.

* * *

"Okay so I am all yours now, what do you want to do?" Sakuno kneeled on the shiny marble floors of the living room, pinching the cheeks of the twins. Ryoma is sitting on a sofa right next to Sakuno, pretending to look bored and uninterested to everything around him. Why again did he said yes? Ah right…

Stupid, bothering conscience…

'I've made it up to her for that pictorial, no excuses next time' Ryoma told himself.

"We want to take a bath with Onee-chan!" the twins said together, their eyes sparkling with happiness.

Ryoma flinched.

"Onee-chan will come; do you want to take a bath now?" Sakuno said, Shrota is already snaking his legs on Sakuno's hips while his arms are already on her neck, Shin on the other hand was about to do the same on Sakuno's back but he caught sight of Onii staring at them without any emotions.

A person about the same age as Ryoma and Sakuno would read the tennis prince's expression as jealousy or possessiveness, but being a five year old, the gears of his mind interpreted it in a very special way.

"Maybe Onii wants to join too…" and because Shin believes that he is a very good boy he approached Ryoma without any second thoughts; determined to ask him to join their little bonding moment with their Onee-chan. He put his hands behind on his back, trying his very best not to get embarrassed. He raised his head so that he could at least see Ryoma's facial expression, he then saw a blank expression and eyes that could bore holes on anything on the room. Shin's blush darkened.

"Onii, d-do you want to join us? That w-would be really f-fun" he said nervously.

Ryoma pat his legs, indicating for the kid to sit on it. "Come here" he muttered. In response to what Ryoma gestured, the kid's eyes widened in surprise, he is definitely not expecting this. The only men who do this to him and his brother were his father and Yamamoto-san. He giddily climbed the teenager's lap eager to sit and pose as if a kid being asked by Santa what he wants for Christmas.

"So, Shin right?" Ryoma whispered, making sure that his voice is out of Sakuno's earshot.

"Uh-huh" the boy smiled afterwards.

"Listen Shin, I know you are a real man right? Or a real boy in your case" Ryoma ruffled the kid's teddy bear fur costume. "and real boys are gentlemen right?"

"Yes Onii, that's why I am a gentleman, that is what Obaa-san is always telling me, that I am and I should be a gentleman" came the hyper active response.

"Yeah, right…so anyways since you are a gentleman, here's a small fact that you should keep in mind"

"Really Onii? You will give me advice? " Shin said in surprise. As a five year old he needs more of those 'ladies should be first' kind of advices. So the five year old went all ears to the tennis prince.

"Yes, and this is my advice; do not take a bath with your Onee-chan" Ryoma whispered so low that he has to inch closer to the kid's ear.

Shin's face fell. "WHY?" he almost shouted.

Ryoma shaked his head a little and then continued, "You see, Onee-chan is a girl; a lady actually, and ladies should never take a bath with a gentleman like you" Ryoma tried to explain in his most child friendly voice. He ruffled the five year old's fur since he observed that the kid seemed to like it a moment ago. "Do you understand what Onii is trying to say?"

The kid shook his head. "Onee-chan it's alright"

"When you take a bath with a woman, it's like you are taking advantage of them, and that is not good right?"

Again the kid shook his head, a frown evident on his features, "But Onii I really want to take a bath with Onee-chan, because… she really looks like mama. I really miss my mama, so when I see Onee-chan, I just imagine that they are one"

Ryoma released a breath that he is holding, 'This needs more patience'. "What made you say that?"

"Mama has long wavy and auburn hair, brown eyes, and soft voice, and she smells great too, the only difference is that mama smells like strawberries, Onee-chan smells like the flowers in our garden" the kid said with a frown, as if while telling Ryoma all of those things, only eight words are rolling inside his head, 'I cannot take a bath with Onee-chan, I cannot take a bath with Onee-chan, I cannot take a bath with Onee-chan '

"…and also they really look alike, like me and Aniki"

He hopped off Ryoma's lap and then took a small wallet from his pocket, he opened it and then showed Ryoma a wallet size picture of the whole family, minus Zadagatsu-san. There is a man with glasses on the right with face and hair color that resembles that of the twins and on the left is obviously their mother that has the same eyes as them. Ryoma took the wallet and looked at the picture closely; and it nearly gave him goosebumps.

One could say that this is Sakuno about five years from now.

The hair color, the smile, the contour of the face, is really similar to Sakuno's. The only difference is that the cheeks of their mother are a bit fuller but that's it, that's the only difference.

"Onii, that picture was…. We were three years old in that photo so…five minus three….two. That was two years ago Onii" the child said, his eyes are never leaving the picture as if any minute it will be gone in Ryoma's hands. When the wallet was handed back to him, he kissed the picture, wiped it, and then put it back on his wallet.

Shit.

Ryoma hate to admit it but he was touched. And conscience stricken.

Back to the days when he was still thirteen, he would just shrug these kinds of things off, since he would not benefit from it in anyway. Emotions, pity, and all of that mushy stuff would not help him to win tennis matches anyway so why care?

But that was four years ago, now he is sixteen and things are more different.

Is this what they call 'fatherly instincts?'

Nah. Too early for that.

"Okay Onii, I will tell Onee-chan that we will not take a bath together anymore. Because I believe in you, true gentleman should not take advantage of a lady!" Shin creased his brows in determination and he was about to turn his heels when Ryoma called after him.

"Hey kiddo", to which Shin turned.

"Well, since Onee-chan gave you permission, maybe it's alright, and… ", Ryoma pointed at the direction of Sakuno and Shrota, talking to each other while the kid's leg is wrapped around her hips. "I think it would make her really happy" he said with a smirk.

Shin furrowed his brows in confusion and then when he was able to get what Ryoma is trying to say, he run towards Sakuno and then latched on her leg.

Ryoma sighed. In the end he decided to make another plan for this unfair bathing event not to happen but his last minute plan backfired back fired; and it back fired big time.

* * *

A seven feet bamboo wall separates the male hot springs to the female hot springs. On the side of the female hot springs there are loud, squealing and splashing sound that could be heard, the male's side on the other hand has Yamamoto-san, clad in working robes. Picking the toys and pails designed with dinosaur that belongs to his Young Masters'. When he heard another squeal, he smiled.

The hot spring is complete with all the comforts that a commercial hot spring could offer, fluffy bathing robes, towels, masseurs (optional), food, candles for aromatherapy, and all sorts of special oils that you could add on the water. Anyone will be convinced that the owner of the house is really wealthy.

A loud thunder echoed throughout the house, sending a soft sound to vibrate on the sliding doors and cabinets that are placed just before the hot spring door. Ryoma opened the cabinet, expecting to see hand towels inside, but he didn't find any.

He checked the drawers underneath; no hand towels, on the other cabinet; still no hand towels, only lines of robes and body towels. Having only a towel wrapped around his hips, he went outside the dressing room to ask for a hand towel to one of the maids. No harm right? They seem to be all professional when it comes to work. No possibilities for harassments and all those sorts of things.

He opened another door leading to a hall where a few maids are in line to attend to the visitors' needs. He stepped outside and then talked to one of them.

"Excuse me, where do you keep your hand towels here?"

The maids where distracted by the tennis prince's lean and muscular figure, perfectly tanned skin and to his hair that is tousled from removing his school uniform. Their eyeballs almost popped out of their sockets, thanks to the muscles surrounding it.

One of the maids breathed a soft 'Echizen-san' before raking her eyes up and down Ryoma's half naked figure. One of the maids dropped the porcelain tea cups that she is holding, sending a loud crashing sound throughout the hall. Another one whispered, 'He really is the Mizuno god from the magazine Naga-san'

'I know, he is really really…'

'Hot' another maid continued.

'And sexy' another one said.

All the maids squealed in delight.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Everyone!

I'm back, and I know I didn't update for a long time, that is why I made this chapter extra long for you guys!

I am planning on making a new multi-chaptered story; do you guys think that's nice? ^^

Thank you for reading, reviewing, and alerting this story ^_^ Please continue reviewing and tell me what you think!

Here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter 8**

A loud sound echoed throughout the halls leading to the corridor of the hot springs, it is accompanied by the slight movement of the shogi doors of the nearby rooms.

Ryoma, slammed the door as hard as he could, using the wall next to the door for support. As he tries to push the door to the right, the animalistic force present on the other side of the door tries to push it to the left.

"Echizen-san please don't be afraid of us!" one of the maids on the other side of the door screamed.

"Yes please, Echizen-san…"

"We just want… "

"To touch you, and to feel your abs…" one of the maids said, her eyes getting glossy from all the pleasure that she is having from the sudden daydreaming.

"Ana! Don't freak him out" Kanae, one of the maids who are trying to open the door of the hot spring reprimanded. "Listen, I really want to do that too, but we should wait ok? The timing is really not that good" she whispered.

"Um! I understand! I understand that we should not be too loud about our plan of feeling every inch of Echizen-san's skin!"

A loud 'THUD' was heard, and now the door would not even budge.

"Onee-chan, can we play with your hair?" Shin pleaded, his small fingers combing Sakuno's long and wavy locks.

"Me too Onee-chan, can I play too?" Shrota asked, while latching to one of Sakuno's arms.

"Of course you can, but wouldn't your Obaa-san mind?" Sakuno asked. Ever since Sakuno was little 'play with your hair' means combing, braiding, curling and putting all sorts of hair accessories that were ever invented.

"Oh no Onee-chan, we will not fix your hair or anything like that because girls do that. We are boys!" Shrota said while putting one of his fist on his chest, making a soft sound as it hit his sternum.

Sakuno giggled, "Ah, what would you do with my hair then?" she inquired. This is interesting.

"Umm… I am really not sure but maybe we can play 'war' and Onee-chan's hair will serve as the forest " Shrota clapped his hands as the plan was made, Shin nodded his head in agreement. The twin's eyes are sparkling, excited from the fun that they are obviously going to have.

"Really? That would be fine, I have never tried that before" Sakuno clapped her hands in equal excitement. "What should I do then?"

"Just spread your hair Onee-chan, so that the 'forest' is more spacious" Shin instructed while spreading Sakuno's hair to both of her shoulders.

"And then Onii-chan will join us in playing with our soldier action figures!"

Both Shin and Shrota run to the shelves where their action figures are neatly placed. They grabbed all the action figures that their short tubby arms could carry and then placed all of it beside Sakuno. Their excitement cannot be contained from their small hyper active bodies. The idea of playing put them suddenly in high spirits.

"Onee, where is Onii-chan?" Shin asked his head turning left and right.

The brunette's eyebrows formed a small knot as she tried to recall the location where Ryoma could be at the moment. They went at the hot springs at the same time, though the hot springs are different. And then after that…

"Ummm…" Sakuno made a sound while thinking, combing her memory for any clue on where Ryoma could be.

_After playing with the twins happily, Zadagatsu-san bid them good night and wished them to have fun for the remaining of their time together. Afterwards…_

…_they went to the room of the twins for more quality time._

Sakuno frowned, and spared a few more minutes to recall where Ryoma could be at the moment.

"…_hot springs and then…" _she closed her eyes thinking that it would help her concentrate more. But to her disappointment she cannot remember anything else.

A soft knock was heard from the door followed by a familiar voice.

"Ryuuzaki-san, Young masters may I enter?" Yamamoto-san's voice was heard from the other side of the door. Sakuno stood tried to stand from her position, "I'll get it Onee-chan" Shin said running towards the door, and as the door opened there stood Yamamoto-san carrying a tray with teacups. Shin shouted a loud 'YAMAMOTO-SAN' and opened the door wider for their favorite butler to enter.

"Young master, I bought your nightly cup of warm milk" he said to his young master with a smile, he slightly slouched so that he could be at least at the same height with Shin. The five year old smiled in delight and then announced "Yay milk!" Shrota ran towards the tray that is now placed on a nearby table. The siblings are drinking the white liquid happily, blowing the milk and carefully sipping the liquid.

Sakuno looked at the young butler whom she is starting to respect in a whole new level. From the way he look and serve the children, Sakuno is pretty sure that he takes good care of them because he really cares, not just because it is his job and a lousy service will cost him his monthly salary. Her gaze softened, as Yamamoto-san looked at the children giddily sipping their milk, and then Yamamoto-san abruptly turned his head; the usual reflex of the people who are having the feeling that they are being watched or observed, and as he turned his head his eyes met Sakuno's.

Sakuno blushed at the embarrassment of being caught and looked at the other side on impulse. "_Sakuno no baka_" she mused. _"This is so embarrassing, he would think that I find him funny or weird or girly because he has prettier hair than me or…" _she inwardly hyperventilated for she was caught staring, and ever since she was little she knows that staring…is really not that polite.

She could hear footsteps coming towards her, and she could see his black shiny shoes and wrinkle free slacks on her peripheral vision and prepared herself for the inevitable 'confrontation'- as what Sakuno is thinking. She let out an embarrassingly loud 'GAH' as the young butler bowed in front of her and then smiled.

His long hair is still tied in a neat low pony tail, still hours have passed and many chores later, not a strand of his silky raven hair is out of its place. His eyes are all warm and sparkly because of his smile; a smile that is not forced, as if it was there since he was born.

"My apologies Ryuuzaki-san, I should have given your cup the moment I entered" he handed the cup with steaming milk to Sakuno, who is gaping the moment Yamamoto said something.

It took her a few seconds to process what was happening, so when Yamamoto frowned and gave a worried expression saying 'are you ok' and 'so I think you do not want the milk' at the same time did Sakuno scrambled for words to say.

"T-thank you, thank you Yamamoto-san" she blushed darkly embarrassed by her stuttering.

Yamamoto shook his head slightly, a smile plastered back on his handsome face, "Yousuke"

"Huh?"

Yamamoto chuckled, amusement obvious on his face.

"Just call me Yousuke Ryuuzaki-san, if I remember it right, young master said that we are of the same age" he said, his eyes never leaving Sakuno's face.

"O-oh..yes, I-I mean, sure I will call you Yousuke-kun from now on" Sakuno said, smiling sheepishly, of course when he said Yousuke he is giving her his given name!

"_Sakuno, you are ever so slow!" _she scolded herself.

"Call me Sakuno then" the auburn girl offered with a smile, that would only be fair.

"As you wish, Sakuno-san" he complied. He blinked his eyes as if he realized something, and then offered the cup towards Sakuno "Ah, your milk"

"Sorry! You've been holding this for a while" she hurriedly grabbed the sides of the cup, forgetting that the cup is warm as well. She jerked the cup from the hands of the young butler, spilling its contents in the process, and as the warm milk touched the back of Sakuno's hands, the skin immediately turned pink. She withdraw her hands, rubbing the painful part on her clothes, hoping to ease the pain.

Yousuke hurriedly put the cup on a nearby chair, and then took both of Sakuno's mildly injured hands.

"Are you alright?" his tone full of concern, his face scrunched up while inspecting the pinkish skin.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I think I'll just go to the washroom and then…" she assured, a small smile still on her face.

She was about to stand when Yousuke touched both of her shoulders and forced her to stay.

"Please let me help you, it's my fault" he got something from his coat a small container same as the size of the smallest size of a poster paint container. He opened it and a weird smell wafted through the air, Sakuno furrowed her brow in wonder.

"Yousuke-kun what is that? An ointment?" she asked while unconsciously rubbing her injury with her clothes, no matter how hard she rubs, the pain would not go away.

"Yes after you wash it, put this, it's made of aloe vera" he instructed softly. He put the container on her palm, held her left hand with both of his and then…

The door slammed open and then a robe clad Echizen Ryoma came into view.

"WHY IS IT THAT THIS HOUSE HAS SO MANY FUC-"

If not for his furrowed brows and loud voice; which is an indication that Ryoma is absolutely furious (a case to case basis, it really depends on the person), one would say that he is looking absolutely sexy. His hair is in an unruly mess obviously damp, like he hurriedly dried it with a towel. His robe disorderly as well; the knot not properly done. The way his chest is rapidly rising up and down, everyone can conclude that he did something fast, like running.

Or hiding.

Or both.

His eyes met with 2 pairs of shining ones. The twins are happily sipping their milk, elated in their milk drinking spree. Still, they are able to spare Ryoma a "Hello Onii" and then went back to sipping their nightly dose of milk.

Ryoma inwardly gave a sigh of relief, good thing he wasn't able to continue the swearing part, it would not be good for the twins; as much as he disliked them, because he swear to Kami-sama with all the 'hardships' he should endure just to be in a safe peaceful room as them,..

"Ryoma-kun! Where have you been?"

The tennis prodigy turned his head to where the voice came from and his temper went up straight.

Sakuno, his girlfriend Sakuno, HIS GIRLFRIEND SAKUNO, was currently holding hands with the butler they met earlier.

"_What was the bastards name again? Yamashita? Whatever…"_

He dismissed the idea of trying to remember his name, since he knows that the attempt is futile. It was never his forte. Heck, it took him a year and a half to remember Tomoka's name.

If this happened in a different place, in different situation, if only he didn't climbed the bamboo walls dividing the hot spring he was in to the hot spring Sakuno and the kids were in, if only he didn't feel like a freaking bandit inside a house where he tried to run and watch out, and run and watch out, and run and watch out, and then look for them on all the freaking rooms this ridiculously large house have. Seeing them holding hands will not really put him in the edge.

But remember_**, 'If only'**_

"What's going on here?" his voice louder than normal. His eyes glued on their hands.

Sakuno slowly withdraw her hands from Yousuke's, totally oblivious to the reason why Ryoma is staring at them like they are caught doing something naughty. She smiled, happiness emanating from her face. She excused herself and then rushed towards him.

"Ryoma-kun, I am so happy you are here, I am trying to remember where-"

"What are you guys doing?" his voice still cold and distant, though he toned it down into a whisper. His eyes boring to Sakuno's brown orbs.

Sakuno's smile slowly faded, starting to sense that something is not right, she smiled to keep up with her cheerful mood a few minutes before.

"I am playing with the kids, and then afterwards Yousuke-kun-"

"Yousuke-kun?"

"Ah, Yamamoto-san the butler of Shrota-chan and Shin-chan" she explained, glancing at the butler's way, who is now giving second helping to the twins.

Ryoma ran his fingers to his damp hair, he really need some venting out, even just a little will do.

It just really has to be now.

"So what really happened while I was out there looking for you? While I am there outside trying to save my… I don't know, maybe my virginity and my sanity from those insane maids who are plotting to have a feast on me the moment I get out of that hot spring." He took a large intake of air afterwards, deep down he knows this is stupid, he has done that before. Skipping fan girls, running away from their evil clutches. Not a big deal. But seeing them holding hands. It just filled up the container of 'jealousy' that every boyfriend has.

First, Shrota. The cuddling, the changing of clothes, the caressing, the hugging, same case with the other kid. The 'let's take a bath together' bonding. And then now the holding hands.

His girlfriend is now frowning, the feeling of guilt obvious on her face. Ryoma could practically hear her saying a mantra of "I am so insensitive" over and over again.

Guilt started to eat the pit of his stomach, but before his brain was able to formulate another word that is synonymous with 'sorry', Sakuno spoke.

"I am sorry Ryoma-kun, I should have looked for you. That was very inconsiderate of me." She is too ashamed to look in his eyes, guilt eating her heart. Her eyes traveled on his neck instead. Her fingers fixing his robe that is generously showing most of his chest and torso, she absentmindedly fixed the knot so that the robe will function the way it was supposed to.

"That was…that was very insensitive of me, I am really sorry."

Ryoma released the air he is holding, the tension releasing together with the air.

"S-so um, you want warm milk?" she shyly asked.

The door leading to the washroom was slightly ajar, the sound of running water heard by everyone.

After soaking her hands in running water for 10 minutes, she opened the small container handed to her by Yousuke-kun, and the weird smell took over her senses.

"_At least from what I know it is really effective"_ she mused.

While applying the ointment, she took a glance at what was happening outside, checking on what fun activity (at least for her) are the twins and Ryoma-kun are up to.

Twins are now looking at Ryoma with wide shining eyes; a mixture of nervousness, excitement and anticipation. From their mouths that are slightly agape, one could see that they admire Ryoma's cool vibe. The feline eyed tennis prodigy is currently sitting at the sofa, with his legs crossed, his eyes on the twins that are on the floor. The twins on the other hand or on the floor admiring Ryoma's 'sugoi-ness'.

"Onii-chan is really sugoi" Shrota said, his eyes never leaving Ryoma's face.

"Uh-huh and Onee-chan said he plays tennis as well" Shin whispered to his twin, trying to be secretive that they are talking about him, to which Ryoma raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Yeah, I cannot **NOT** hear you from here" he whispered to himself.

The two kids ensued with their not so secretive conversation about Ryoma.

"Tennis? What is that?"

"It's a game and you use a ball and a rocket"

"A ROCKET?" Shrota raised his voice unconsciously in excitement. A rocket, like what he sees on Nat Geo?

"Yeah, Onee-chan told me, you use the rocket to make the ball go-"

"Hey"

The two five year olds turned their heads towards Ryoma's direction, they covered their mouth with their hands in impulse. They were caught!

Ryoma leaned in a bit to look at their round faces, "It's a racquet, not a rocket".

"Ooooooooh!" the twins said in unison. They etched the brand new information into their young creative minds.

"They sound really the same!" Shrota said in wonderment.

"Um! We will keep that in mind from now on" Shin said absentmindedly, rubbing her chin while letting the information sink in.

The tennis prince smirked. Maybe being with them for the night is not a bad thing after all.

Sakuno, who heard and saw the conversation smiled. The night will surely be fun.

"Yamamoto-san, could you please get us an apron?" Shrota said shyly, as if asking him to do something is a favor, not a job to do.

"Yes please, and do we have a fake moustache? It's ok if we don't have, I will just use a white board marker to draw moustache on Onii-chan" Shin said after smiling sheepishly.

Ryoma glared at the butler, and added "Yeah, hurry up" in irritation.

Sakuno nudged his ribs, and looked at him with wide eyes, and mouthed a 'that's not nice' on Ryoma.

The butler, totally oblivious to what happened bowed to them and then proceeded on looking for the materials they requested.

Yousuke smiled at the children, his eyes crinkling in mirth. "As you wish young masters".

All the materials to be used in the game that the three of them (Sakuno, Shin and Shrota) have agreed into was now being gathered. Props that would aid them in their game called 'Play house', the mechanics of the game is really easy.

Just pretend that they are a normal happy family.

As much as Ryoma hated the idea of playing the father with a moustache, since without it it would not be obvious that he is the father, he agreed, since Sakuno said 'please' and he thinks the kids will have something to act upon since their family is their grandmother and their butlers and maids.

Heh, who says kids cannot mellow the heart of the beloved tennis prince?

Sakuno on the other hand will wear an apron, a sign of a warm and loving mother who is really good in making dishes for the family.

The twins will be their children, all loving and cute and cuddly.

"Here are the things that you are requesting for" the butler returned in no time, handing them everything that they asked for.

"Yay, let's start!"

Ryoma grudgingly put the moustache just above his upper lip, and opened the news paper; just like a real father of a normal family.

Sakuno tied the apron around her waist, and then acted as if she is cooking something using the cooking toys of the children.

"Settle down now my children, Okaa-san is going to make your favorite!".

"Really Okaa-san?"

"Yes, I will cook egg rolls for you"

"YAY!"

"How about you Anata, what would you like?" Sakuno asked her moustache-d husband.

A pervert-y answer lingered on his mind but decided to dismiss it immediately. He smirked inwardly.

"Cabbage roll please"

"Coming up!"

While Sakuno is 'cooking' the father was left with his children, sitting in a small round table with toys that resembles the traditional family dinning paraphernalia. Chopsticks, bowls, plates, tea sets, everything was in the table to give the air the vibe that they are really a happy family waiting for their delicious meal.

There was a brief silence that was broken by Shrota.

"Otou-san, what will we do on the upcoming weekend?"

Ryoma was caught off guard, but in a split second he was able to come up with an answer.

"How about if we go to Tokyo Disney?" he blandly said.

"Yay! I am so excited. Is it your salary day today Otou-san? Because that is a very special place" Shin asked, face all pink from imagining things.

"Ah..yes it is" Ryoma's brows formed a furrowed line, damn five year old imagination!

"Really? Can I see the envelope?" Shin asked again.

"We don't used envelopes now for salary, they put it on cards" Ryoma explained.

"Wait, time out! Ryoma-kun I think that is lovely, let us rewind that part and then tell them that they could see the envelope where your salary is" Sakuno said, her hand continuously playing with the handle of the toy pan.

Ryoma just sighed in defeat, an indirect way of saying 'okay fine'

"Thank you Ryoma-kun, Action!"

Ryoma was a bit startled, but then resumed to their play.

"Yeah, I have the envelope with me" Ryoma said, trying his hardest not to roll his eyes.

The excited eyes of the twins greeted him when he tried to peek at how they are taking everything. Their eyes waiting for something.

"And yeah, I will get it"

The tennis prince grudgingly stood up and went to the sofa where their bags are placed, rummaging for something that resembles an envelope, or folded paper or something that would make the twins happy for the meantime, because really, this 'Playhouse' thing is more stressful than a tennis match with his father and Tezuka-sempai combined.

"Ah" he saw a random paper folded into a square like shape, he then picked it up, not minding what it is or what is inside.

'Gonna play this game, gonna finish the game, gonna play this game, gonna finish the game' was Ryoma's mantra while he is going back on the table handing the envelope to his 'children'. He would just blindly play with the kids, and hopefully this would soon be over.

"Here "

The twins' eyes widened in so much happiness Ryoma thinks their eyeballs will fall out of its sockets any second.

"Look it's the fruit of our Otou-san's hardwork" Shin said in excitement.

"Yes, I am very proud of our Otou-san" Shrota went to Ryoma and then hugged his torso.

"When I grow up Otou-san, we want to be as hard working as you!" Shrota said his hug on Ryoma tightening even more.

Ryoma patted his head in return.

Shin unbeknownst to Ryoma, opened the folded paper, and then pictures fell out.

Ryoma's eyes widened.

And so did Sakuno's.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF-" Ryoma shouted

"Oh, Ryoma-kun, this is me! Where did you get this from?" Sakuno who is clearly interested, asked. The first picture she saw is the one where she is making daifuku for home economics.

The smile on her face slowly faded when her eyes traveled to the other pictures sprawled on the floor.

"Why is it I have a picture here in my swimsuit?"

To be continued…

I am starting on the next chapter, so I might be able to update it sooner ^^

Thank you everyone for your support!

Please read and review, and tell me what you think :)


End file.
